Agonía: El despertar
by Three Swords
Summary: En su habitación de la mansión Ardley, Candy despierta una noche, perturbada por una inquietante presencia en su habitación... Creado para GF2010


_**El Despertar**_

_[Agonía: el origen]_

_**x**x**x  
><strong>__x-**C-**x  
><em>_**x**_

Entre la placidez de su sueño la inquietud, una sensación desconocida y perturbadora por su intensidad, le hizo abrir los ojos, tan sólo para descubrirse reflejada en una mirada azul, tan profunda como el océano, tan ardiente como el carbón incendiado del horno de una locomotora, tan castigada como los árboles bajo la fuerza de un inclemente huracán.

Esos ojos le hablaban de un tormento inimaginable, de una profunda sed de corroborar algo más allá de la realidad ¿Qué? No lo sabía; lo que sí sabía era que él no debería encontrarse ahí a esa hora, especialmente si permanecía mirándola de esa manera tan perturbadoramente intensa y vistiendo tan sólo la parte inferior de un pijama de seda; demostrándole, aún con su quietud y silencio, que algo grave ocurría.

Días atrás, durante un breve interludio en la biblioteca a su llegada a la mansión, había atisbado algo de ese misterio que ahora latía entre ambos, erigiendo muros infranqueables en su otrora simple relación. Entonces, ella había conseguido escapar hacia la seguridad de la habitación de la tía abuela, con el pretexto de ir a saludarla, profundamente perturbada por el sentimiento desconocido que sintió crecer en ella como un reflejo a algo que él ocultaba ¿Qué? No lo sabía. En aquel momento sólo había sabido, al descubrir un peculiar destello en su zafírea mirada, que tenía que escapar.

Ahora, no obstante, no existía escapatoria posible; no en mitad de la noche y de la nada; no cuando su ser entero vibraba, estremeciéndose con una desconocida emoción despertada en lo más profundo de su ser por el fuego expelido por esos ojos imposiblemente azules.

─¡William! ─exclamó, intentando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible y rogando por que el latido frenético de su corazón no fuera evidente, tratando de que el momento de confusión terminara pronto y al mismo tiempo suplicando porque no acabara nunca. Por la razón que fuera, le agradaba tenerlo ahí, tan cerca de ella, en esa manera tan íntima como jamás se había permitido estar.

Él pareció reaccionar ante su voz, aproximándose tanto como le fue posible, acercándose hasta la orilla de la cama; tan sólo unos centímetros separando sus cuerpos; tan sólo el último misterio y la verdad más secreta latiendo entre ellos.

Decir que parecía otro no era suficiente: su ánimo alterado, perturbado hasta lo imposible, era evidente no sólo en su mirada, sino en su respiración fuera de control, la tensión en sus músculos y el desconcertante hecho de que se había atrevido a irrumpir en su habitación en mitad de la noche, como un ladrón.

Sus poderosos brazos cobraron vida entonces, arrancándola brutalmente de su abrigado refugio entre las sábanas para acercarla, en un sólo movimiento, hacia él; ella no se resistió, no habría podido hacerlo aunque le fuese la vida en ello: su alma llamaba a la suya con esa agonía tan peculiarmente resignada que sólo comparten los condenados a la misma pena.

─¿Will... ?─comenzó a preguntar, con mil interrogantes apareciendo en su mente ante lo extraño del momento; pero él la interrumpió:

─¡Shht! ─suplicó el hombre, silenciándola, su voz teñida con la misma intensidad de su mirada, susurrando a su oído una casi inaudible plegaria; su aliento, tan ardiente como el calor despedido por el fuego al ser mecido por el aire, enviando intensas vibraciones que viajaron por su piel, estremeciéndola─: Sólo déjame abrazarte un momento... lo necesito.

Ella comprendió entonces que también le necesitaba. Después de la locura de los últimos meses sólo quería saber que nada había cambiado; que continuaban siendo sólo ellos dos. Si realmente planearlo, lo atrajo hacia la cama, permitiéndole ocupar un sitio en ella; él así lo hizo, reclinando sus anchas espaldas contra la lujosa cabecera profusamente labrada, para continuar estrechándola con unas ansias que manifestaban a las claras la verdad de sus anteriores palabras: necesitaba abrazarla, saberla con él, sentirla _viva_.

Ella le permitió hacer; mientras el cálido y reconfortante consuelo de su férro abrazo alejaba todas las inseguridades de los últimos meses: él continuaba ahí para ella, tal y como siempre lo había estado. El intenso calor que fluía de su cuerpo hacia el suyo le transmitía una poderosa sensación de pertenencia: sus torsos en contacto, sus piernas entrelazadas, sus cuerpos unidos, buscando el consuelo que sólo en el otro encontraban.

No fue sino hasta que cobró conciencia de que eran una pareja, un hombre y una mujer abrazados en mitad de la noche, semidesnudos, en la intimidad de una habitación y compartiendo una cama, que sintió su propio corazón latir desenfrenado al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

La comprensión de la verdad que la había esquivado todo ese tiempo la golpeó con la fuerza y luminosidad de un intempestivo relámpago: ella y William se pertenecían, entre ellos existía un lazo muy poderoso que no tenía nada que ver con una adopción caprichosa; un nexo que, de hecho, se encontraba anclado muy lejos del filial sentimiento que debía existir entre un padre y su hija.

Al sentir los brazos del hombre estrechándola, pudo admitir que su relación jamás había seguido las directrices que estipulaba el absurdo recurso legal de la filiación adoptiva. Sus corazones, desde el primer encuentro, habían anhelado más, mucho más, y ambos estaban irremediablemente atrapados por convencionalismos estúpidos que ni siquiera les permitían cobrar conciencia de lo que verdaderamente existía entre ellos; prejuicios que, tal vez, jamás les concederían la oportunidad de revelar al otro lo que en realidad sentían.

Ligeramente conmocionada, se dejó envolver por su fuerza, por su aroma, permitiendo que el frenético latir del corazón masculino contra su mejilla le hablara de lo que ambos sabían; pero que no estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo de admitir.

Un poco inquieta se revolvió entre los brazos masculinos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir; reconociendo, instintivamente, lo especial del momento y lo difícil que era intentar capturar con palabras la marea de sentimientos que los envolvía, atrapándolos en una poderosa ola de la cual resultaba difícil escapar.

─Soñé con la cascada ─comenzó a decir William entonces, su voz crispada todavía reflejando la angustia de lo vivido hacía apenas unos minutos; sus brazos estrechándola más aún, de ser posible, contra su cuerpo; sus labios sumergidos en la espesura de los rizos de su coronilla; su aliento, mientras hablaba, enviando cálidas vibraciones desde sus sienes a todo su ser─. Tú estabas en el bote... y yo no conseguía llegar... a tiempo...

Se quedó en silencio después; pero su abrazo se estrechó tanto que ella sintió el dolor físico provocado por su fuerza. Ella no dijo nada porque comprendió, tan claramente como si él lo dijera, que necesitaba sentirla junto a él, tan cerca como lo permitieran las barreras físicas.

Conforme la angustia pareció remitir, ella se alejó de él un poco, lo suficiente para encontrar su mirada, en busca de cualquier detalle que le permitiera entender porqué una pesadilla en mitad de la noche lo había llenado de desesperación, impulsándolo a saltarse todas las normas de corrección tan sólo para abrazarla. No esperaba, por supuesto, encontrar la respuesta más improbable de todas, anunciada por la manera en que los ojos del hombre al que alguna vez había creído simplemente dulce y fuerte, destellaban, reflejando la intensidad de los prohibidos sentimientos que albergaba por ella.

La mirada de William le habló a las claras, proclamando el indecible sufrimiento que la simple idea de perderla, de que ella no estuviera a su lado, le provocaba. El hombre exhibía claros signos de un tormento que rayaba en el desquicio; en una demencial necesidad de sentir su presencia.

Le había llamado William, recordó entonces, e innevitablemente se preguntó, para sí misma, ¿Cuándo había Albert desaparecido en su mente para dar paso a William, el jefe de los Ardley, el hombre que controlaba destinos, el magnate del que todas las publicaciones especializadas hablaban? ¿Cuándo había Albert, el sencillo y despreocupado vagabundo, desaparecido llevándose con él sus esperanzas de encontrar la felicidad y dejado a William, el misterio por excelencia, para que ella se consolase?

De no ser porque el hombre que se encontraba abrazándola poco tenía del Albert que recordaba, posiblemente hubiera continuado creyendo que para ella era imposible alcanzar a William de la misma forma en que alguna vez había tocado el alma de Albert. En ese momento de revelación ella comprendió que ambos hombres eran el mismo; que jamás había existido un Albert sin William; que, incluso en la etapa de los recuerdos perdidos, él había continuado siendo el hombre capaz de dirigir destinos; aunque no lo hiciera desde un escritorio y con el poder del dinero.

William Albert Ardley siempre había sabido cómo tomar lo que le pertenecía. Y ahora ella sabía, después de contemplar su asustado y expectante reflejo en esos espejos tan prístinamente azules, que él la consideraba sólo suya. Lo sabía tan bien como sabía que, en esa noche, ese perturbador sueño sobre su caída en la cascada había conseguido inquietarlo lo suficiente para permitirle ceder al impulso de irrumpir en su habitación, necesitando solamente comprobar, así lo entendía, que ella aún seguía allí.

¿Cuándo había comenzado él a sentir ese temor por perderla? No lo sabía; pero podía asegurar que el tiempo era muy lejano; que el miedo y la angustia que atisbaban en su mirada no habían sido propiciados por esa pesadilla, ni eran cosa de unas horas, de unos días o meses, sino de años; y que, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, se remontaban a días anteriores a Chicago y el departamento.

¿Cómo era que jamás se había dado cuenta?

Sin realmente intentarlo sus pensamientos se encaminaron en dirección de su propio pasado: desde aquel día en la Colina de Pony ella lo había tenido a él siempre: su recuerdo la consolaba, sus palabras la llenaban de luz, su sonrisa la transportaba hacia mundos perfectos; pero a él...

¿A él quién lo había confortado?

La comprensión de la espantosa realidad que William había tenido que enfrentar se abrió paso en su mente, amenazando su propia cordura: sus padres, Rosemary, Anthony, Stear, todo cuanto él conocía y amaba se había ido, paso a paso, sumergiéndolo en las tinieblas que sólo puede acarrear el dolor de perder todo aquello que más importa. Obligado a sobrevivir, a enfrentar la vida permaneciendo atado a un deber adquirido por el simple hecho de nacer, a él le había tocado luchar por conservar el control sobre eventos incontrolables; claramente consciente de que, muy probablemente, no existía otro destino para él que la dudosa bendición de la soledad y la marca permanente de la muerte.

Aún ahora él libraba una especialmente dura batalla, luchando consigo mismo para mantener un poco de control tras haber despertado de esa pesadilla: podía verlo claramente en sus ojos firmemente cerrados, en la manera en que intentaba tranquilizar su respiración; podía sentirlo en su firme abrazo, que, sin embargo, continuaba siendo lejano; podía percibirlo, mucho más claramente, en el temblor de pánico que se había apoderado de él y no conseguía remitir ni con el bálsamo de haber confirmado su presencia. Fue entonces que comprendió, perpleja, que William ni siquiera se había permitido la bendición del llanto: él jamás había llorado ni por su hermana, ni por su sobrinos, ni por sus padres; encadenado, como estaba, a un deber más allá de su identidad, edad y personalidad.

El hombre que había enjugado sus más dolorosas lágrimas a través de toda una vida, ni siquiera había tenido la opción de derramar una sola de ellas por él mismo; porque el dolor era demasiado intenso y profundo como para que llorar le supusiera algún alivio. Sin embargo, esa noche, él parecía demasiado afectado por un simple sueño: el sueño donde ella dejaba de existir y eso parecía hundirlo, quebrarlo de una manera en que ninguna de sus anteriores tragedias lo había conseguido, a tal punto que su mirada brillaba más intensamente, resaltada por las lágrimas que continuaba conteniendo. La obvia conclusión que surgió en su sorprendida e incrédula mente fue devastadora: William jamás resistiría perderla; no después de haber perdido a todos los demás ¡Santo cielo!

Por un momento se vió embargada por emociones confusas, entre las que destacó una única, por completo fuera de lugar, pero bienvenida de cualquier forma: la plenitud. La sensación de poder e inigualable responsabilidad que la invadió al comprender de qué manera ella le importaba; de qué forma ella se había convertido en algo tan absolutamente necesario para su estabilidad emocional.

De la misma absoluta y desesperada manera en que ella parecía necesitarlo a él: a cada paso, a cada instante, por fútil que fuera. Necesitaba saberlo ahí, con ella, para ella; necesitaba el confort de su sonrisa, sus brazos rodeándola, su voz profunda hablando de lo que fuera, pero dedicada simplemente a ella ¡Dios bendito! ¿Qué podía hacer? Esa situación era algo que jamás había esperado enfrentar.

─Shht ─fue su turno de hablar, de tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas; pero no conseguía pensar en ninguna.

Ella jamás había tenido que tranquilizar a William; siempre había sido él quien encontrara las palabras justas para ella; sin embargo, tenía qué intentarlo, porque presentía que esa noche las sombras eran aún más espesas y amenazaban no sólo la cordura, sino también el alma de la persona que era más importante para ella en todo el universo ¡No quería perder a William! Él era su todo, su mundo entero, su ancla en medio de las tormentas de la vida, el rayo de sol que iluminaba sus días y los llenaba de colorido y sonrisas.

─Estoy aquí, William ¿Comprendes? ─preguntó, dudando; porque lo que él estaba atravesando no tenía nada qué ver con la realidad, sino con temores y pérdidas acumulados en toda una vida. Por un instante temió que su voz ni siquiera llegara a los oídos del hombre, extraviado como éste se encontraba en su mundo de tinieblas.

─Candy... ─susurró él, en un ronco lamento que cimbró su misma alma; porque con sólo pronunciar su nombre, le transmitió la inequívoca certeza de cuán necesaria era ella para su estabilidad, para permitirle construir esa fachada de paz y tranquilidad con la que enfrentaba el mundo ¡Dios bendito! ¿Qué hacer?

─Nada pasó aquel día, William ─repitió ella─: tú estuviste ahí para mí, como siempre lo has estado. Tú me salvaste y ambos estamos vivos y juntos ¿Me escuchas William? ─repitió, en la necesidad de una confirmación audible que, para su creciente desesperación, no llegó.

Ella levantó una mano en dirección a su rostro, sintiendo la necesidad de tocarlo, de demostrarle que ella era real. Sus pequeños dedos recorrieron el firme mentón, cubierto por la incipiente barba nocturna, electrizándose con el sencillo contacto.

─Estoy aquí, mi amor ─dijo de nuevo, esperando que sus palabras, combinadas con el roce de su mano, obtuvieran de él alguna reacción; pero él permaneció distante, aún sumergido en particulares pesadillas que, ahora lo sabía, no se debían sino a sentimientos contenidos por demasiado tiempo.

─¡No te vayas! ¡No puedes irte! ─exclamó él, perdido en algún oscuro recuerdo, apretando su abrazo hasta lo imposible, y derrumbándose con un audible lamento que estremeció su alma entera.

Ella contuvo la necesidad acuciante de ceder al llanto, sabiendo, instintivamente que eso no serviría esa noche; sabiendo que él jamás se permitiría llorar tampoco; atrapado, como se encontraba, en la muralla de fortaleza que había erigido para enfrentar su inevitable soledad.

Ella no podía imaginar algo para traerlo de vuelta y, simplemente, sintió una urgencia de proporciones desmedidas crecer en su interior. Deseaba con desesperación demostrarle cuánto comprendía su sufrimiento, hacerle sentir su presencia de una manera que no le permitiera dudar que ella era real y que siempre estaría ahí, a su lado, mientras él así lo permitiera; sin importarle otra cosa que regalarse entera a él; porque ella era sólo suya, porque le había pertenecido siempre, desde el mismo instante en que ambos compartieran la primera de muchas sonrisas en aquella colina; ahora lo sabía.

No hubo ninguna duda, y tampoco fue un acto premeditado; fue algo tan simple como erguirse hasta que sus labios encontraron los suyos, perdido todo recato y expuesta la más cruda necesidad de despertarlo de esa pesadilla. Y luego, todo estuvo perdido.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los de William el infierno estalló.

No estaba preparada para la voraz hambre que surgió en sus entrañas, arrasándolo todo: cualquier pensamiento, cualquier intención, cualquier clase de preconcebida idea de corrección y propiedad, cualquier sentimiento de reserva o recato.

Después de un breve roce, el beso se convirtió en la única manera de corroborar que ambos estaban vivos y a ese beso siguieron las caricias, la desaparición de cualquier vestigio de pudor, la caída de todas las barreras físicas y emocionales y la entrega total, absoluta, bajo los cánones de un instinto tan antiguo como la humanidad.

_**x**__x__**x  
><strong>__xx  
><em>_**x**_

_Esta historia continúa en la serie "__**Agonía**__"_


End file.
